


Desperate for Your Touch

by theunexpectedlyattractivehobbit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Rimming, Role Reversal, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunexpectedlyattractivehobbit/pseuds/theunexpectedlyattractivehobbit
Summary: Levi finds himself hard and pining for Eren's touch after a training session with the young man, unable to shake the images of those perfectly sculpted muscles from his mind. While relieving himself, Levi is discovered by Eren and the brunet decides to "help" his captain.





	1. Desperate for your Touch

Levi takes his cock, stroking it as sweat beads across his temples. He kneels on his bed, ass raised high, shirtless and immensely hot. Hot from the summer weather, hot from training, hot for Eren Jeager.

  
During morning training, Eren was sweaty, chest bared, and muscles rippling. Since seeing those glorious biceps and pectorals in action, Levi’s erection has been begging for sweet release. A release he can’t seem to reach.

  
“Dammit,” he mutters, fisting the sheets. Levi attempts to recall this morning in further detail.

Blue shorts stopping mid-thigh. Oh, god. Eren’s thighs. Tan, immaculate. Defined, powerful. How Levi would love to be between those thighs, taking or tasting Eren. He wasn’t picky.

  
Teal eyes, crashing against their confines, like waves crashing against the cliffs. Levi would happily drown in Eren’s inner storm. Plush, perfect lips; a few shades darker than his skin. What flavor are they? Levi wonders sometimes.The hickory color of Eren’s hair and it’s lovely gleam. Appearing soft to the touch. Levi has dreamt of tangling his fingers in Eren’s locks, finally knowing its feel.

  
Everything about Eren is perfect. The man exists without a flaw. At least not one that Levi can find. Sure, he is impulsive and quick tempered, but he is also devoted and unmeasurably brave. Levi doesn’t overlook Eren’s quirks, instead he accepts them as part of the charm. That’s how love should be.

Levi still works at his swelling cock, a pain building inside him. He needs to cum, has to soon. “Suck my ass, Eren,” he spits then groans. “Dammit,” Levi barks, “suck my ass.”

  
Abruptly, the bedroom door creaks open. Eren stands in the entrance, an expression of disbelief heavy on his face. His wide gaze slowly relaxes as he shuts and locks the door behind him.

  
Levi is paralyzed, the echo of his drumming heart pounding in his ears. Awkward silence fills the room; it’s nearly unbearable.  
Steadily, Eren makes his way to Levi, a wicked grin tugging at his lips. “So,” Eren starts, “you want me to suck your ass?”  
Levi snaps, “No.”

  
Eren’s expression darkens. “Don’t lie. I know you want me.” Eren slips his fingers underneath the hem of Levi’s loose jeans.  
“Eren, what are you-” Levi moans as Eren squeezes his succulent ass. The brunet tugs Levi’s jeans down, down, down. He kisses the pale skin here and there, then drags his tongue along the crevice of Levi’s ass.

  
Eren firmly holds Levi cheeks, spreading him. Levi attempts to rise. “You don’t have to,” he mutters.  
“But I want you.” Eren inserts his tongue, flicking it in and out, laving the sheath. His lips worship everything they meet. A hand finds Levi’s shaft and begins working it, slowly at first, but gradually faster… faster.  
  
Levi gasps, spasms, his muscles clenching and then relaxing in a wonderful burning sensation. He pants heavily, unable to utter anything more than a single word. “Eren,” a plead. “More.” The tip of his erection is so swollen, ready to burst, but Levi knows it’ll take more than Eren’s intoxicating tongue to sate him. He needs his cock too. Wants Eren’s cock inside him, surging in and pulling out. Feel Eren’s testicles slap against him.

  
The point of Eren’s tongue suddenly caresses Levi’s sweet spot. His inner walls tighten around Eren as he searches for air. Wickedly, Eren asks, “Like?”

“Love,” Levi rasps. “Again… Please.”

  
Eren relentlessly strokes the sanctified flesh, enjoying the sensation of Levi’s tremors echoing through him. Oh, lord. Maybe he could cum without Eren’s dick stretching his naughty hole.

  
"Levi,” Eren purrs, “let me taste you.” Levi bites his lip, taking in a sharp breath. “You are.”

  
“No… I mean taste your cock.”

  
For a moment, heavy breaths are the only sound. Abruptly, Levi cranes his neck. "Do it, Eren. Suck me off.”

  
Eren climbs further onto the bed, removing his jacket and kicking off his boots. He towers over Levi, his mischievous grin still in place and bedroom eyes becoming more lustful. Levi pops open the buttons of Eren’s shirt. His fingers trail along the tan, sculpted abdomen and then begin unfastening Eren’s jeans.  
He stops Levi’s hand, gently kissing the palm. “There’ll be time for that later.” The brunet leans in, lips grazing the rim of Levi’s ear. “Right now it’s all about you,” he seductively whispers. He runs his tongue over the area before bringing himself to Levi’s rising shaft.

  
Levi grips the sheets tighter, his knuckles turning white, as Eren glides his tongue up Levi’s cock. He moans. Eren’s lips surround the tip, his hot tongue strokes it. Up, down, up he works, all the way to the hilt. He cups Levi’s testicles, massaging them. Again, Eren flicks his tongue over the swollen head. Sucking. Scraping with his teeth. Oh, yes. No need for penetration.

  
“I’m going to— Eren!” Levi roars his name, the climax ripping through him, shooting his hot seed into Eren’s mouth.

  
Eren swallows every drop and even licks the last little bit away, instinctively knowing that would please Levi. As Eren sits up, Levi continues to spasm in pleasure, even though he is spent. His eyes are closed, his mouth open in wonderment. The sight an erotic feast for Eren’s lust filled eyes.  
The brunet rubs his erection against Levi, licking his lips. “Now,” he begins, sliding Levi’s hand into the crotch of his open jeans, “it’s my turn.”


	2. Desperate for Your Touch; Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Eren's turn to be pleasured.

Eren groans as Levi takes hold of his cock, gently stroking it. "Levi,” the brunet grunts. His captain arches forward. Their chests press against each other, creating hard, heated friction. Levi’s tongue worships Eren’s left nipple, the bud rosy and solid. He then switches to the right, giving it the same treatment. “More,” Eren groans.

Levi releases Eren’s dick, then kisses him hard, tongues battling for dominance. Short of breath, Levi swaps places with the brunet. Gazes locked, his captain tugs the remaining clothing down, down, down while tenderly splaying kisses across him. 

When Eren’s jeans and drawers lay pooled on the floor, he spreads himself for Levi, displaying himself; hand around his cock and fingers working his ass once they are lubed with precum.

“Eren,” Levi coos, “I love you.”

“I… love you too,” he rasps.

“I want you.” 

Eren strokes his cock faster, rougher. His breathing hastens.

“I want to be inside you.” 

The brunet relaxes as his captain crawls over him, erections rubbing. Levi ghosts a knuckle across Eren’s cheek. His thumb traces Eren’s lower lip, adorned with subtle bite marks. 

Slowly, Levi places two fingers between the brunet’s lips. He wets his fingers with Eren’s saliva until they are thickly coated. Levi leaves a moist trail as his fingers slip into Eren’s firm ass. The brunet gasps before biting his lip.

“Levi,” he groans. His captain rubs, strokes, slowly going deeper. When Levi finds Eren’s sweet spot the brunet releases another small stream of precum. Breath stimulatingly hot on his tip, Eren spasms as Levi’s tongue runs over the head of his swollen cock. 

Eren knows his climax isn’t far, and to reach it he’ll need something more than Levi’s miraculous fingers. “Fuck me,” he moans, “please.”

Levi slows his fingers. “Are you sure?” he asks, seductively running the tip of his tongue along the curve of his bottom lip, tasting the last of the brunet. 

Eren has no second thoughts, and yet all thoughts disappear as Levi’s cock presses into the crevice of his ass. “Yes,” he pants, “please.” Those crashing waves, now an uncontainable hurricane, sought out Levi’s gaze. “Daddy.” 

Not a moment longer could Levi contain himself. He penetrates Eren roughly, riding him relentlessly. “Harder,” the brunet moans, pleasure dripping from his husky voice. “Damn. Levi.” He grins for a moment, moans then gasps. 

Eren hooks his legs around Levi’s waist, urging him deeper. “Eren, you’re so tight.” 

The brunet places a hand between his testicles and rectum then puts two fingers on either side of his entrance to stretch it for Levi’s thick cock, allowing him to probe further. 

The brunet sucks in a sharp breath as a fire is lit beneath his skin. His captain harshly slams into him, and Eren knows he’ll be sore in the morning, but it’s a pain he welcomes with a heavy moan. 

Levi surges into Eren a few more times, pressing the brunet deep under the covers. “Ah… Fuck,” the brunet rasps. “I want you faster… harder.” Levi willingly obeys, giving Eren his all before cumming inside him without warning. 

“Levi,” Eren shouts as his climax tremors through his shaking body; cum splatters across his captain’s firm stomach. Levi spasms within the brunet, his creamy muscles clenching and relaxing; his cock, his seed, filling Eren to the brim. 

The men find each other beneath the blankets. Eren rest his hands on Levi’s hips and places a leg between his. For a long while they lay still, Levi listening intently to the brunet’s heartbeat. Nothing needs to be said. Neither has a desire to speak, only bask in the other’s presence.


End file.
